wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Luther Lockholme
Mission Statement Luther Volde Lockholme is a Stratholme-born rogue, and a survivor of the Scourge's best efforts at wiping out Lordaeron. Present day, Luther works closely with the former Lordaeronian House Sadalfas, commanding a hierarchical position in the shadowy vanguard. Appearance To begin with, it ought to be noted that the very nature of Luther's clothing suggests a firm guardedness, and inherent distrust of others. In public or private, Luther is covered head-to-toe in supple leathers. He dawns no commoner's garb, either, sparing no expense in the finest works of tailoring and embroidery. That's not to say his armor lacks practicality, either, as every detail of the leather works is suited to preform both deception, and defense. The amor itself is a modest set, in structure, boasting no oversized mantle or dazzling color. At base, the leather is an ash grey, clinging to his form, and allowing only the slightest bit of room for movement. Draped just over the hardened, slanted leather, is fine drapery. Violet cloth, and cobalt silk suit the outer layer of his garb, giving a most regal appearance. Tucked safely under the eyeworks, though, are an array of daggers to match even the most daring of rogues. Around his face is often wrapped a mask, offering him breathing room, and a channel with which to speak from. When the mask is off, rare as it is, a strikingly ghostly palor haunts his face. Free from scar, his face is angular and sharp, boasting high, regal cheekbones, and a set of unflinching pale grey eyes. Framing his face, and regaling his head, are prim straight, neatly kept ebon locks. Disposition Bred a noble, Luther has a vainglorious tone to his voice, often giving the impression he is looking down his nose at the subject of his conversation - which is often the case. If a bit haughty, the nature of Luther's bitterness is rooted foremostly in his history, which shall be further elaborated on in text to come. It is worth noting, dully, that Luther - despite his cuttingness - has a certain duende and guile present in his speech, which can tumble into tactful diplomacy at the opportune moment. His cadence is smooth and collected, even when he boils with rage, never wavering in tone, and always dripping with a subversive touch of coldness. History Luther's tale is not a long one, but its curtness is its tradgedy. Luther was born in Stratholme, son of a locksmith and house wife. His father was what is considered in human culture to be a "Yeoman," that is, a middle class citizen in posession of his own estate, yet responsible for its entirety without the use of any hired hands. Consequently, Luther was frequently employed - even from the youngest of ages - in his father's line of work, displaying deftness in the art of locksmithing. "Lockholme's Locksmithy," as it was known to some grew in stature in the days of Luther's employment, seeing enough gains to put Luther through school in the Lordaeron capital city. At the turn of Luther's graduation, war befell the nation of Lordaeron, and Luther clamoured to join the ranks. Displaying deftness with a shiv and nimbleness of the mind, Luther was assigned to LI:1 - Lordaeron Intelligence 1. After a few year tour, he returned to Stratholme, only to find his father ailing. His father passed away, and Luther took back up management of the locksmithy. Shortly thereafter, Luther offered his services to House Sadalfas, designing a series of fine maze locks for the family's fortune. His work carried on at a steady rate for some time, before the events of the Scourge's passing through Lordaeron struck. One of the first cities to fall, Stratholme was infected, and purged by the knight Arthas. Luther's own mother fell victim to the hideous curse of undeath, and the family's smithy was reduced to ash. Luther fled with his life, with a profound hatred of both the Scourge, and Arthas. From then on, Luther roamed the tainted forests of Lordaeron, romantically waging a one man war on the Scourge that marauded in his lands. Some years later, he would rejoin with an old friend, facing the future with a titan's resolve. Category:Archived Characters